


Wisely Advised

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has some problems and she goes to the one person that can give her the best advice in this domain: her great grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisely Advised

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't remember how I came up with this, but I did. I didn't expect it to be this long tho.  
> I like to think at least in modern aus arya would get to know some stark relatives. Also Arya Flint is pretty much extremly headcanoned here, given we know very little about her. But I'm sure as hell she was fab. *crossing my finger for 'the she wolves of winterfell' to include her*  
> Anyway I know it may seem stretched that she is 90 years old and talking like that and doing things she does. But there are people with fantastic genes that are super lively even if they are super old. (Betty White for exemple). If it doesn't work for you let it work for the shake of the fanfic okay?
> 
> Also the 'old tongue' I used is Scottish Gaelic. I wasn't int he state of mind to invent a langauge. So here:  
> Granaidh=granny  
> Mo beag mac-tire= my little wolf.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. And enjoy!

Arya sighed while turning around the wheel to park her car. Here we are, she thought while getting out of the car and opening the back door of her 4x4. Nymeria climbed down happily wagging her tail. Her wolf started going up the path towards the forest ahead of her. Arya looked back at the small town in the valley. It was a characteristic town for the Northern Mountains. But her destination wasn’t in the town. She put her hands in her hoodie’s pockets and went after Nymeria along the path.

It rained earlier and the fresh air was filling her nostrils. The grass and the leaves of the trees were still wet, but the birds were slowly coming out. The path was a little bit muddy and she was disappointed the leaves didn’t make crunching sounds under her boots. Arya inhaled. Winter will always be her favourite season, but autumn was pretty close in tow. She looked over at Nymeria who was running around and rolling in leaves. Their garden at Winterfell was huge, of course, but nothing made the wolf happier than being in an actual forest. This little trip would benefit both of them. Hopefully.

The main reason Arya was here was because she needed some good advice. She goes to her father for advice usually. If not her father she would go to either Bran or Jon. But it was not a good idea to ask her father nor Jon about this certain topic she needed help with. Bran would be more understanding. But he isn’t versed in the subject. So there was one person left that understands Arya and knows her well enough to give her proper advice. 

Arya stopped once she reached her destination. She looked at Nymeria and nodded, giving the wolf permission to explore the woods. She was always coming back. Arya turned to look at the cottage. The scenery always seemed something out of a story Old Nan used to tell her and her brothers when they were little. The cottage was made of stone and wood and had only one floor. It was simple but pretty. Arya entered the garden, closing the wooden porch beside her. She stopped in front of the door and barely got the chance to knock once. The door opened to reveal a young woman. 

“Hello, Alys.”Arya said politely. Alys was her great grandma's maid, but not really. She came once a week usually to clean the house because her great grandma refused any more help than that. She could do the rest just fine on her own.

The woman smiled at her, but didn’t get the chance to answer.

“Alys, who is there?” boomed a voice.”If it’s that real estate agent again tell him he can shove his unrefusable offer right up his ass.”

Arya smiled. She knew who she took after.

“It’s not m’lady. It’s your granddaughter. I let her in and I will go.”

Arya didn’t bother to correct her. Alys smiled at her and opened the door widely so she could get in. The bid her goodbye and left Arya standing in the hall of the cottage. She started unlacing her boots when her granny stormed out of the kitchen with a frown on her face. She was wearing combat boots, dark cargo pants and a gray sweater that was probably knitted by herself. Her snow white hair was put in a messy braid. Arya smiled. They were basically mirroring each other except Arya wore jeans.

“What granddaughter? Last time I checked that one was dead.” she looked around obviously searching for Alys, but when she saw Arya her face lit up.

“Arya! Mo beag mac-tire.” she exclaimed opening her arms.

Arya jumped out her boots.

“Granaidh!” she said hugging her. 

That was a thing she insisted all her great grandchildren to call her. Granaidh Arya knew some words from the Old Tongue and she insisted on using them. She taught Arya and Bran (who were the only ones truly interested) all the words she knew. They weren’t a lot, but they were something she was proud of. ‘Never forget your roots, beag mac-tire.’ is what she always said.

Her granaidh kissed her forehead and Arya smiled. She always felt good around her granaidh.

“Come on now.” she said dragging her great granddaughter along.

Once they entered the kitchen the smell of fish hit Arya in the face.

“Sorry for that.” said granaidh Arya opening the window.”I went fishing this morning and I wanted to start deboning them when you came. Now sit down darling.”

Arya sat on the chair next to the window. Not because the smell was bothering hair, but because she loved the autumn’s breeze around her. The chairs were extremely comfortable. They were covered in fox furs. Her granaidh used to be one hell of a hunter. She was honorary citizen of every town in the Northern Mountains because she helped them get rid of a crazed wild animal or another at some point. She had to stop hunting when she was around seventy and her doctor insisted chasing boars and setting traps was not good for health. Granaidh said that it obviously wasn’t bad either seeing she reached that age. Basically, the whole family had to make a common effort and convince her. In the end she accepted. She said the only good thing that brought was the fact she improvised her knitting greatly. Even though that was such a cliche way for oldies to spend time and she hated cliches. Of course it never truly stopped her to go fishing on the lake nearby or to do trips in the forest to collect plants. Granaidh said the worst thing about being old wasn’t necessary the fact she couldn’t go hunting anymore. But the fact she couldn’t climb trees like she once did. 

“Do you want some tea?” asked her granaidh while pouring herself a cup.

“No thanks.”

“Hm.” she narrowed her eyes.”I have something I know you won’t refuse.”

She placed her cup on the table and opened the freezer, taking out something.

Oh, Gods. It couldn’t be. No, it couldn’t….but it was. The most splendid piece of dessert the northern culinary gods ever created. She watched as her Granaidh took a pot off the oven and pouring melted chocolate over the five layers of vanilla ice cream. There was one cup of chocolate ice cream staying solitary next to the vanilla layers without being covered by melted chocolate. And this ladies and gentlemen was the famous Chocolate Avalanche on the Wall. Arya was sure she was drooling by now. Her Granaidh passed her a spoon and Arya started eating the dessert like she was starving. Granaidh looked at her amused and sat down next to her, sipping her tea.

“Did you know that I was coming?” Arya asked.

“‘What am I, a greenseer? Of course I didn’t.”

“Then why did you made this?”

“For me of course. But eat it. Neither your mother nor those pretentious southern cooks could do this wonder. They don’t know how to make proper home made ice cream.”

“You are the best.”

“I know. Now I guess you didn’t come all the way here for shit and giggles.”

Arya put the spoon down and looked at her Granaidh.

“I need some advice.”

She rose her eyebrows waiting for Arya to continue.

“It’s about a boy.”Arya clarified.

She was really grateful that her granaidh didn’t start gushing over the subject nor tell her it was about time to get a boyfriend.

“A boy huh?Is he attractive?” she asked giving her great granddaughter a half smirk.

“Hold on.” Arya said and pulled out her phone.

She did take a pic with Gendry some weeks ago while she was staying with him at the garage. He was shirtless with sweat and oil dripping down his body. His muscles were on display and so was his face. He had a half smirk while he was looking in her general direction, his blue eyes shining. She was discreet when she did it. She snapped the pic hoping looking at it it will give her an idea about where to go with their relationship. Truth to be told it only made her horny as fuck. Arya gave the phone to her granaidh. Her eyes grew bigger when she looked at the picture. 

“Gods be good.” she muttered.”Did you fuck him?” she asked, her head turning to Arya.

“Granaidh!” Arya screamed.

“Yes?”

“You can’t seriously ask me that.”

“I just did.” she remarked then noticed her great granddaughter expression.” Seriously Arya? I was a married woman with kids. And one hell of an improper young lady. Well, lady just in title but you get it. Don’t shy away now.”

“No Granaidh, I didn’t fuck him.” she sighed.

“And that’s the problem.”

Arya slammed her head on the tabled.

“Bingo.” her voice was muffled bu the tablecloth.”

“Well, I have a solution: go and fuck him.” she shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

“It’s not that simple!” complained Arya and attacked the ice cream again.

“Yes, it is that simple beag mac-tire.”

“No.” she groaned”It’s not that simple because she is my best friend.”

“Oh. Well, that’s just lovely. If you get to the fucking part then you’d be a jet beget couple.” she noted the look of disappointment on her great granddaughter face.”Is there something else Arya?”

“I don’t think he likes me like that.” she remarked playing around with her ice cream.

“Any reasons why you think so?”

“We’ve been best friends for years now. I know how he is around girls. He blushes all the time even if girls just smile at him and can’t flirt to save his life. He always stutters when girls speak to him cause he never speaks with girls. And he is never like that with me.” she finished going back to her dessert.

The older Arya smiled at the young one. ’Poor child’ she thought.’She is so obvious to the truth.’

“Beag mac-tire, I think this only shows he truly likes you.” she got her attention”He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to open up and trust everybody.”

“He isn’t.”Arya confirmed.

“Then I can guarantee you your chances are huge. He is comfortable with you so he trust you. If there is one thing I learned in this long life of mine is that people that if you manage to gain the trust of an introvert, you won everything. I think you already have his heart. I suggest you to aim a little bit lower.” she finished with a smirk.

Arya rose an eyebrow.

“Are you suggesting me to aim for his dick?”

“Precisely.” her granaidh said, smirking a wolfish grin.

Arya snorted.

“I’m not pretty enough for that.”

The mood of her great grandmother made an 180 degrees spin in milliseconds. She slammed her fist on the table with a force no one would believe a ninety years old woman could possess.

“Not that shit again.”

Arya remembered when she was little and she told her granaidh that she was called ugly. Arya never saw such a fury in anybody before. Her granaidh stormed into the living room, grabbed her rifle and looked exactly like a mother wolf ready to kill anybody who threatens her pups. She could still hear her words ’Who?Who said that beag mac-tire? This baby needs to be dusted off and I need some practice dummies.’ It took Arya twenty minutes to calm down her great grandmother. After she calmed down she hugged little Arya tight and told her some things about how appearance should never be a criterion in the judgment of a person and she shouldn’t let other people comments affect her. People will always talk shit.

Arya was snapped out of her memory by her granaidh’s fingers under her chin.

“Look at me beag mac-tire.”Arya did as she was told.”All girls are pretty one way or another. But Gods be good you aren’t pretty. You have a fierce beauty in you. If the winter would take a human form to lure people to their death it would look like you. A dangerous kind of beauty little people have. And Gods know you have the charm and wits to complete it with. Don’t doubt yourself.”

Arya felt her eyes getting teary. Nobody described her like that. Ever. She jumped from her chair and hugged her granaidh tightly.

“Thank you.” she said in her shoulder.

“I only speak the truth here.” she said stroking her hair.

“You are the best.” Arya said smiling at her.

She smiled back. Arya went back to her place.

“I’m gonna ask him on a date.” she declared.

Her granaidh groaned and facepalmed, making Arya frown.

“A date? What are you a Southron? You go and eat that boy alive like the she wolf you are!” her great grandma voice was powerful and Arya knew it was an order.

An order she gladly accepts.

Arya spent some more time with her granaidh, speaking about other topics. Hunting, fishing, Arya’s passion for languages and shared a bunch of funny stories. Her granaidh always had a bunch of funny stories to share. They bid their goodbyes few hours later.

By the time Arya was in the car with Nymeria sleeping on the back seat, she had an iron will in her. And an order to execute.

\-------------------------------

It was chilly in that October day, but that didn’t stop Gendry to work shirtless. The garage was always ridiculously hot. His bare chest was the first thing she noticed when she opened the door. Her granaidh’s words echoes in her mind ‘ Eat that boy alive like the she wolf you are!’ Arya smirked. That was exactly what she was about to do.

Gendry just finished working on an engine and decided it was time for the lunch break. He went in the corner of the garage when an old armchair and a little table rested to pick his phone. He was deciding what he should have for lunch when he noticed Arya coming in.

“Hey!” he greeted.”You are right on time. Chinese or Italian?”

Arya didn’t answer him. Instead, she kept coming in his direction with a very evil looking smirk. Gendry blinked. Something was out of place. he was about to question her about that when she reached him and pushed him in the armchair and climbed on top of him. Now the two of them were used to stay super close to each other, Arya had times when she used him as her personal pillow. But now it was different. Arya was staying on a certain sensible spot. Gendry gulped and looked at her.

“Alright. Mexican then?” he suggested.

Arya licked her lips and placed her hands on his chest. Gendry felt his face heat up. Having a crush on her since forever didn’t help either. He tried to concentrate on not letting the heat descend from his cheeks to another zone. Failed mission. Dammit! Not now boner.

“Sandwiches?” he continued to suggest foods hoping Arya will get off him before she feels his boner making a guest appearance.

Arya chuckled darkly and shook her head.

“What do you want to eat then?” he questioned.

“Yoru cock.”

Gendry blinked. Did she actually said that or did he hallucinate it? Either way the shade of red his face was now could make a tomato jealous. Arya giggled.

“Easy with the heat here.” she said leaning her face even closer.” I don’t like my bulls crisp. I like them raw and juicy.” she explained and then bit his lip while still looking into his eyes.

The hell broke.

Gendry was never more happy to miss a meal. He did eat something, however. Even if it wasn’t his normal lunch. He wouldn’t complain if it would become a traditional lunch from now on.


End file.
